In order to maintain proficiency in the use of firearms, it is common for law enforcement officers, members of the military and sportsmen to engage in target practice. While many perceive target practice as simply a method for improving accuracy, it is important for law enforcement officers and the like to conduct target practice in scenarios which improve timing and the ability to make split-second decisions on whether or not to fire. Such split-second decisions can literally mean the difference between life and death both for the officer, etc., and the potential threat.
In order to properly train police officers, it is important that they develop both hand-eye coordination and that they receive sensory stimulation which is associated with actual conditions. Thus, it is important for law enforcement officers and the like to be able to see when a target has been hit.
One common type of target is a pop-up target. A pop-up target is typically disposed behind a shield and includes a target which can be made to stand generally vertical. When the target is hit by a bullet, the target will fall over, thereby providing a visual stimulus that the target has been hit. An arm often engages the target and lifts it back into a vertical position to allow further shooting. Other targets may use a spring to draw the target back to the upright position.
One common problem with many pop-up targets is that the target may not fall when hit by a bullet. If the target is still being raised by the arm when it is struck by the bullet, the target will usually not fall and will continue to be raised by the arm. Thus, a person who is a fast shot may hit the target one or more times without the visual indication provided by the falling target. Additionally, the score for that participant may be inaccurate, as the scoring mechanism may require that the target fall to properly register a hit.
Another problem with pop-up targets is that movement of the targets typically is gravity dependent. Thus, a plate which is hit may slowly fall, causing the shooter to continue to fire until he or she sees that the target is falling. Likewise, being gravity dependent limits the orientations in which the target can be used. For example, a gravity dependent target cannot hang downwardly if it relies on gravity to retract the target from the shooter's view once hit.
Thus there is a need for an improved target. Such a target would include a head which could be hit at virtually any point in the resetting process and still indicate that the target has been hit. Likewise, it is preferred, though not required, that the target be able to be used in gravity independent orientations to allow for increased use scenarios.